Monster House II: The haunted theme park
by Cream Blush
Summary: [Monster House] ITS AN AWESOME MOVIE anyway...my OCs [Will, Zippy,and Ravioli] Stumble apon an abandon theme park only to find out it has more mysteries to it than it seems R&R NO FLAMES [complete]
1. The beginning

I suck! I don't have a name for my fanfic! Oh and the other bad news, I don't own Monster House! (Boos are heard and people throw tomatoes at me)  
Me: HEY! STOP!

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

A loud knock awakened Zippy up, she scrambled to her feet and opened the door where her brother, Will, stood in front of her, he started laughing as Zippy pushed her raven hair aside. She gave him a mean look and sighed closing the door and getting dressed out of her pyjamas, and into a light pink V-neck jumper and a light blue pleated skirt that went up to her knees, it was a chilly October morning, so she pulled on warm, white knee high socks and black Mary-Janes, and she pulled her hair up in two high pigtails, and walked out her bedroom door down stairs to the dining room where her parents and her brother were waiting for her. Will's red hair was a mess on his head, where their father always took his hand and ruffled his hair, their mother always shook her head and tried to keep Will's hair neat and tidy, but of course, their dad kept on ruffling it back up. So their mother gave up.

**Will**: "Hey Zippy! Hurry up and eat!"

**Mother**: "William! Don't rush your sister!"

**Will**: "But mum! It's a Saturday! This day only comes once a week!"

**Mother**: "William…"

**Father**: "Now Jenny…we used to treasure a Saturday when we were young."

**Jenny**: "I know but…"

**Father**: "Don't but me honey…"

**Jenny**: "but, DJ, if Zippy eats too fast, she might get ill!"

The man, supposedly DJ looked at his wife and sighed, she was right, Will shouldn't rush Zippy, she would get ill.

**DJ**: "Will, listen to your mother."

**Will**: "Aw! Come on!"

**DJ**: "No! Listen to what your smart and beautiful mother says."

DJ then leaned close to whisper in his son's ear.

**DJ**: "And if you behave I'll get you and your sister ice cream later."

Will liked that idea as Jenny got up and went to the front door to get the post, and then a scream of excitement came from Jenny as she rushed to DJ and kissed him.

**DJ**: "What? What happened? What?"

**Jenny**: "Zippy's letter came!"

**DJ**: "And?"

**Jenny**: "She might have gotten accepted to Westbrook Prep! The same school I went to!"

Jenny then eagerly opened the letter then the big smile on her face disappeared into a sad and disappointed face.

**DJ**: "What's wrong?"

**Jenny**: "She didn't make it."

DJ looked down on the floor, he scuffled his feet and sighed. He looked up to see Jenny almost crying.

**DJ**: "Oh come on, Jenny, its not that bad! After all, that's a tough school to get into."

He wrapped his arms around her waist rocking her back and forth humming a tune; he gently kissed her cheek, and smiled at her. Jenny then angrily rushed to the phone.

**DJ**: "Jenny, who are you calling?"

**Jenny**: "Westbrook Prep! How dare they not accept MY daughter!"

**DJ**: "Jenny, no, please, this is embarrassing!"

**Jenny**: "How?"

**DJ**: "Calling a school to complain, I mean if Zippy didn't get accepted, she didn't get accepted."

**Jenny**: "But MY daughter did not get accepted!"

**DJ**: "She's my daughter too! This means she's just like me. I mean, I'm not a genius like some people, you, but it's nothing to be upset about."

Jenny sighed and put the phone down, her hands in her head.

**Jenny**: "You're right…"

Jenny looked towards the dinning room where their two precious children were running out the door.

**Jenny**: "They look like you…"

**DJ**: "Mmm…they look like you too."

Suddenly, though not surprisingly, there was a scream and a thump at the door, DJ and Jenny sighed and looked at each other saying 'Chowder' at the same time, opening the door to see Chowder's butt print on the porch where he had apparently fell.

**Chowder**: "Hey DJ, Jenny! Will and Zippy raced to my house to visit Ravioli and Zippy won! Can I have a soda?"

DJ and Jenny just looked at Chowder at each other and then back at Chowder again.

**Jenny**: "What does having a soda have to do with the kids?"

**Chowder**: "I'm thirsty!"

DJ sighed and walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator taking out a can of Mountain Dew and giving it to Chowder. He opened the can and took a drink whilst scratching his butt, Jenny giving him a disgusted look, Chowder walked into their house, DJ giving Chowder a sarcastic tone

**DJ**: "Come on in."

**Jenny**: "We WERE going to have some alone time…now I have to sweep the porch AGAIN! Chowder can't you just come over and knock! With out running into the door and messing up our porch!"

**Chowder**: "Mooooody!"

**Jenny**: "SHUT UP! I'm being serious! Just…please knock on the door and we'll answer it…OR you could ring the door bell."

**Chowder**: "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Hey DJ, your wife is in a baaaaad mood! Why don't you and I go to the cinemas and leave her here…What do you say?"

**DJ**: "I say you're an idiot…"

**Chowder**: "Well then…how about I order a pizza for us? I'll pay!"

**Jenny**: "Ok…"

**DJ**: "Sounds cool."

Chowder smiled, taking the phone from the receiver, he dialled a number.

**Chowder**: "HI! Is this Pizza Freak? ...Ok I want a large mushroom and anchovy pizza, also a…"

Chowder put his hand on the receiver and turned towards DJ and Jenny.

**Chowder**: "What do you guys want?"

**DJ**: "Medium, pepperoni…"

**Jenny**: "Medium with Just cheese."

**C****howder**: "…Ok a large mushroom and anchovy pizza, a medium pepperoni and a medium cheese…Yeah that's all…ok…thanks bye…"

Chowder hung up the phone and took out his wallet only to be shocked.

**Chowder**: "Er…DJ?"

DJ looked at Chowder a bit annoyed.

**DJ**: "Oh my god…what happened?"

**Chowder**: "I…err…forgot my money. Can I borrow 20 quids?"

**Jenny**: "YOU FORGOT YOUR MONEY!"

**Chowder**: "Sorry! I just…forgot…"

**Jenny**: "Well next time you order a pizza DON'T forget!"

**DJ**: "We'll cover you…THIS time."

**Chowder**: "I'll pay you back! I promise!"

**DJ**: "Yeah right."

DJ took out his wallet and pulled out £20 sighing and giving it to Chowder.

**DJ**: "Last time I'm helping you."

**Chowder**: "Thanks DJ, you're a pal!"

Around an hour later the trio had already eaten their pizza and Chowder was racing out of the house towards his house. The couple just stared outside looking at Chowder running towards his house.

**Jenny**: "I wonder why he didn't drive…"

**DJ**: "Chowder is just an idiot dear…"

The couple walked back into the living room, they both sat on the settee and flipped on the telly watching a random romance movie they happened to find.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Ok…Chapter 2 will be up soon and I KNOW this was kinda long…but…Hey! Lol the movie was long so…yeah… R&R NOFLAMES


	2. The flashback

My second chapter! I'm glad that some of you liked it! THANK YOU! (I don't own MH which sucks!)

(A/N: This chapter is going to be a flashback of DJ and Jenny's life what happened etc.)

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Mr. Nebbercracker passed away a few weeks before DJ and Jenny's wedding…Which for the soon to be newly weds was a BIG disappointment but…Nebbercracker had left something the soon to be new couple…his property! DJ and Jenny couldn't believe it! Hiring some architecture they had a new house built, and it was finished a few months after their marriage. Just in time! DJ smiled at their new home placing a hand on Jenny's swollen stomach, happy for the soon to be birth of their new son, in which they have thought of the name, William Douglas Walters, Chowder ran over to the new couple, his wife, Audrey, just had a son a year ago in which they named him Ronald (Ravioli) Charlie (not Charles) Wilson

**Chowder**: "Hey DJ how's the kid?"

**DJ**: "He's good…How's Ravioli?"

**Chowder**: "He's at home…"

**Jenny**: "He asked HOW Ravioli was…NOT where Ravioli was."

**Chowder**: "Oh…he's fine…Hey DJ? Do you think I gained weight?"

**Jenny**: "AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

**Chowder**: "Not you…I meant me…"

**Jenny**: "Suuuuuuuuure…"

DJ sighed and shook his head.

**Chowder**: "So…What were you going to name the baby if it was a girl?"

DJ thought for a minute…he really didn't think of any girl names, Jenny didn't either.

**DJ**: "er…She er…Shirley! That's right Shirley Lily Walters!"

**Chowder**: "Shirley? Shirley! What kind of a dumb name is Shirley! I would have named her Zippy!"

**Jenny**: "Zippy is not a real name!"

**Chowder**: "It's a nickname…"

**DJ**: "Maybe we'll nickname our girl Zippy."

**Jenny**: "BUT! For now we're having a boy!"

**Chowder**: "I know! Hey DJ! Think they'll be best friends?"

**DJ**: "Who?"

**Chowder**: "Our kids!"

**DJ**: "Chowder…WE'RE best friends…so yes."

Chowder smiled a toothy grin and ran off back to his house.

**Jenny**: "Why doesn't he just drive?"

**DJ**: "Honey…Chowder is a moron!"

**Jenny**: "True…"

Then a year and a half after Will's birth came along Shirley or Zippy as Chowder called her, Will's brown eyes would look curiously into his new sister's green eyes. Now 11 years later, here they sit, DJ, Jenny, and Chowder still VERY close friends and their children are VERY close friends. Ravioli, Will, and Zippy the trio of the trio as they liked to call it.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

That's the end of part 2…I know it was boring…but part 3 will be interesting PROMISE! Oh and in case anyone is wondering here is the age for Ravioli, Will, and Zippy (DJ, Jenny, and Chowder are in their 30's)

Ravioli-13

Will-12

Zippy-11

Chapter 3 is on its way, it's the chapter where the kids go to the abandon theme park! CYA!


	3. Joe's past accident

Me: I have bad news!  
Random chap: Are you ill?  
Me: No…I don't own Monster House!  
Random chap: That is HORRIBLE news!  
Me: Thank you, anyway this is chapter 3

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Ravioli, Will, and Zippy were on their way to the ice cream parlour; Zippy stopped and started staring at a large ghost town carnival.

**Will**: "Zippy? What's wrong?"

**Zippy**: "I'm just wondering…How come this carnival has been abandoned since I can remember?"

Ravioli and Will looked horrified at Zippy.

**Ravioli**: "You've NEVER heard of Joe?"

**Zippy**: "No…"

**Will**: "Ok…It was before ANY of us were born."

("Flashback" of Joe, a young 14 year old boy with green eyes and strawberry hair)

Joe was with his beautiful girlfriend, Ariel, at a new carnival that just opened up; Joe looks up at the fast roller coaster, eyes in awe.

**Ariel**: "What are you looking at Joe?"

**Joe**: "That roller coaster! I wanna ride it."

**Ariel**: "I don't! You go by yourself; I get ill on those rides!"

Joe smiled and kissed Ariel's cheek.

**Joe**: "I'll ride it. Can you wait for me?"

**Ariel**: "I always do."

Joe smiled at Ariel and ran over to the roller coaster, Ariel smiled and waited, but after 2 hours, there were police and ambulance cars everywhere, Ariel could not believe it, going into the ambulance was none other than her wonderful boyfriend, dead as dust, she took his cold hand and cried.

(End flashback)

Zippy looked over at the carnival and at her brother.

**Zippy**: "How did he die?"

**Will**: "A lot of people said he had a heart attack."

**Ravioli**: "Great. Now can we PLEASE go to the ice cream parlour?"

**Will**: "Yeah sure."

**Zippy**: "No wait!"

**Will**: "What is it?"

**Zippy**: "I wanna go inside and check it out."

Ravioli and Will grabbed Zippy's arms and pulled her over to them.

**Will**: "Zippy! That place is cursed!"

**Ravioli**: "Yeah, and before we go…I wanna get my ice cream…"

**Will**: "Go? What do you mean go? WE are not going near this place! People die just looking at it! Mum and dad would kill me if something happened to Zippy!"

**Ravioli**: "I'd kill you too…"

Will and Zippy looked at Ravioli with at what-are-you-saying look.

**Ravioli**: "Er… If I were your parents…"

Will shook his head, he totally knew about the crush Ravioli had on his sister, but Zippy just started staring at the abandoned carnival again.

**Will**: "C'mon, we'll go after we have ice cream."

Will took his sister's hand and the trio walked towards the ice cream parlour.

(With DJ, Jenny, and Chowder)

Chowder was doing his usual, watching the grandfather clock's hand go tick tock as DJ shook his head, going into a flashback of when Chowder was REALLY stupid.

(Flashback)

DJ sat inside the patio holding his little baby son, William as Jenny was on the phone with Audrey, as they talked about going to the cinemas, Chowder walked up to DJ.

**Chowder**: "Hey DJ! How old is your one month old son?"

DJ just looked at Chowder with a, you-can't-be-that-stupid look.

**DJ**: "You just answered that."

**Chowder**: "No I didn't."

DJ sighed a shook his head.

**DJ**: "He's a month old."

**Chowder**: "I KNEW IT! Am I smart or what?"

**DJ**: "Er…yeeeeeah…riiiiiiiiiiiight."

(end flashback)

DJ always seemed to get the giggles every time he thought about his best friend being an idiot, he looked towards Chowder hypnotized by the hands of the clock, he looked in the kitchen where Jenny was preparing dinner, a delicious spaghetti plate, Jenny walked out of the kitchen and to the den stopping to look at Chowder with a confused look then she walked on up to DJ, kissing his lips and smiling.

**Jenny**: "The pasta's almost done, where are the kids?"

**DJ**: "Er… I dunno…they went with Ravioli somewhere."

Chowder looked up at the couple.

**Chowder**: "They went to the ice cream parlour."

**Jenny**: "UGH! Their dinner is going to get cold!"

(Back with Ravioli, Will, and Zippy)

Ravioli was looking at the flavours, deciding what he wanted.

**Ravioli**: "Er…chocolate vanilla swirl with some rocky road and strawberry mixed"

**Will**: "I'll have a vanilla."

**Zippy**: "Chocolate for me."

The waiter smiled and gave the kids their order as they paid him with their quids sitting at a booth eating their ice cream, Ravioli stuffing his face like a pig, moving his dirty blonde hair back out of his blue eyes every now and then. Will and Zippy gave him a disgusted look whilst they ate their own ice cream.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Part 4 is when they should ACTUALLY explore the cursed carnival CYA LATER!


	4. Zippy explores the carnival

**Me**: "I wish I owned Monster House, How come I don't?"

**Random chap**: "You didn't make it in time."

**Me**: "Anyway here is chapter 4."

* * *

Ravioli, Will, and Zippy walked past the creepy carnival, Zippy stopped at it and gasped.

**Zippy**: "I forgot my purse! I'll meet up with you two at home!"

**Will**: "Alright."

**Ravioli**: "Ok see you later Zippy!"

Zippy watched as the two boys wondered off and she walked into the abandoned theme park. It really was abandoned, the rides were rusty and there were no people. Zippy looked around in 'aw' posters and popcorn bags were making crinkle noises for being stuck in cracks, also from the look of it people had thrown their soda bottles here. Zippy scuffed her feet on the dirt writing "Zippy was here" she looked up and jumped in fright and started laughing, it was a VERY creepy mirror image, she was only 5 inches from it, she backed up and noticed it was a mirror house. She excitedly walked inside.

(With Will (Ravioli was already home))

**Will**: "Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

Jenny walked out of the dinning room and kissed Will's cheek and looked around.

**Jenny**: "Will, where is your sister?"

**Will**: "Zippy went back because she forgot her purse."

**Jenny**: "Zippy doesn't have a…purse…"

Jenny looked up small tear drops.

**Jenny**: "My…daughter is growing up…DJ! Come here!"

DJ walked into the room yawning.

**DJ**: "Yeah?"

Jenny kisses DJ's lips and smiled.

**Jenny**: "Our daughter just went out and is buying herself a purse."

**DJ**: "By herself?"

**Jenny**: "Uh-huh…"

Jenny starts to cry a little.

**Jenny**: "Oh my god! This means I'm getting old!"

**DJ**: "Jenny! You're not old! Zippy is only eleven!"

**Jenny**: "Well… Until Zippy comes home, I'm going to keep the news bottled up."

**DJ**: "You're going on another business trip for a few days?"

Jenny giggled and kissed DJ's cheek, Will sighed and ran upstairs to his room.

**Jenny**: "It's MUCH better than a business trip!"

**DJ**: "What is it?"

**Jenny**: "I can't tell you! It's for the whole family to know."

**DJ**: "Can you tell me first?"

**Jenny**: "DJ, I said no! The family must know."

**DJ**: "Come on! I'm your husband! You love me."

**Jenny**: "Ok…BUT you must act surprised when I tell you the second time!"

Jenny leaned in and whispered into DJ's ears, he looked dumbfounded for a few seconds but then he cheered and scooped Jenny in his arms bridal style kissing her lips.

* * *

I know! Quite short…but I felt like going in the cliff hanging mood today! So what is Jenny's news? Lol chapter 5 is on its way! CYA! 


	5. The nightmare

Ok here's chapter 5, I don't own MH only my OCs.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

DJ kept on staring happily at Jenny, she just blushed

**Jenny**: "Will you stop that?"

**DJ**: "I can't…your just sooooo beautiful."

**Jenny**: "Are you still happy about the news."

**DJ**: "Uh-huh."

DJ nods his head and smiles at Jenny, googly eyes set on her, she giggles.

**Jenny**: "Oh…I hope Zippy hurries up!"

(With Zippy) She was zigzagging through mirrors, somewhat scared, until she looked into the mirror, someone very pale was behind her with a bat, Zippy screamed and turned around seeing the man there, she ran in zigzags out of the house, the man still chasing her, she ran all the way to her house, and looked behind her…no one there, she ran to the front door in tears, opening it, she then ran to the dinning room where her parents were talking, she ran into Jenny's arms crying, Jenny looked surprised, but stroked her back gingerly.

**Jenny**: "Zippy, what's wrong?"

Zippy did not answer, she was just in tears and sobs, DJ lifted her onto his lap and she cried in his chest.

**Jenny**: "Maybe I should tell them the news tomorrow?"

**DJ**: "I think that will be best."

DJ carried Zippy to her room, Jenny followed them, and Zippy continued crying in her dad's chest. They stopped at her room but she was clinging her father's shirt tightly

**Zippy**: "No d-d-don't l-leave me a-a-alone!"

The couple sighed and went into Will's room, he was already asleep, and so they pulled out his extra bed.

**Jenny**: "Will you be ok here?"

Zippy nodded and wiped her tears.

**Jenny**: "Do you wanna tell mummy what happened?"

Zippy nodded but was still in sobs, but managed to speak.

**Zippy**: "I w-went to the ab-b-bandoned theme p-park and a g-g-ghost tried to k-kill me!"

Jenny rocked her sobbing daughter in her arms hushing her.

**DJ**: "Didn't your mother and I tell you two not to go into the ghost town carnival?"

Zippy shook her head, her parents never really did tell her.

**Jenny**: "Well…Now you know not to go near there right?"

Zippy nodded and crawled into bed, her clothes still on. Her parents kissed her good night as she drifted off to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night to hear pebbles on her window, she looked up to see her brother gone, but looked outside to see her own brother and Ravioli, and she smiled and waved at them going downstairs.

**Ravioli**: "Hey a new carnival opened up today c'mon!"

**Will**: "Hurry up Zippy!"

Zippy ran down stairs and out of the house with her two close friends, going into the abandoned Carnival.

**Zippy**: "This carnival is abandoned!"

**Ravioli**: "No it isn't listen…"

Zippy listened closely to laughter and screams of joy she opened the gate to see the carnival as good as new, her brother took her hand as the trio walked towards the rides, but before Zippy knew it…it was dark and the abandoned theme park was old and rusty again, Zippy looked around.

**Zippy**: "Will! Ravioli!"

Zippy felt a hand touch her, she turned around and there was the pale man with an axe in his hand her brother and Ravioli were rotting zombies, Zippy ran as fast as she could she reached the gate but couldn't open it, the man's axe went down on her and…BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! She shot out of bed, looking at the alarm clock, Will groggily tossed and looked at the clock, it was Sunday, but for some odd reason he had his alarm on. He yawned and looked beside him where Zippy was in his extra bed, his orange hair was a huge mess, and you could barely see his brown eyes through his droopy eye lids. He yawned once more and looked at Zippy.

**Will**: "Zippy, what are you doing---here? "

(A/N: The lines represent him yawning)

**Zippy**: "I went to the abandoned carnival…"

**Will**: "Oh---That's nice…Wait…What!"

**Zippy**: "I went to the abandoned theme park."

**Will**: "What! You SHOULDN'T of! You would have probably been killed!"

**Zippy**: "I almost was!"

**Will**: "You…You…should have waited on us! Next time…we'll go together, me, you, and Ravioli."

Zippy looked up and hugged her brother, he smiled and hopped out of bed, yawning and stretching, going into his closet and getting his clothes, he looked at Zippy and shooed her out of his room so he could dress, Zippy ran downstairs where her parents were enjoying breakfast and talking, Zippy walked into the dinning room, her mother giggled.

**Jenny**: "Zippy, your hair is a mess! Go brush it out."

Zippy rolled her eyes but ran in her room and grabbed her brush, brushing her hair and putting it in two pigtails, she ran downstairs and sat at the table, almost getting ill coz her parents were talking and flirting. Will sleepily ran downstairs and rubbed his fingers through his hair, as soon as he was seated, their parents stood up; DJ's arms around Jenny's waist.

**Jenny**: "Kids…this was supposed to be a surprise for the whole family, but as you can see, your father bribed me, so I told him, and he can't keep his hands off of me now."

DJ smiled at her with a loving goofy look, Jenny giggled and rolled her eyes.

**Jenny**: "Well, anyway. Our family is quite average, probably one of the most popular averages in the world, there for…"

**Will**: "Oh come on mum! Tell us the news! We don't have all day."

**DJ**: "Will, let your mother talk…"

**Jenny**: "Thank you…anyway, there for, sometimes the population of families go up, and that is my news."

Will and Zippy gave her a confused look. DJ giggled.

**DJ**: "Maybe you should tell them another way…less confusing."

**Jenny**: "You're right. Let's make this one simple and easy to understand. Kids, I'm pregnant!"

The kids looked at their mother in shock; DJ just lifted her in his arms once more, kissing her lips.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

OMG! Jenny is PREGNANT! Wait for chapter 6


	6. Scare Tactics lol

Still don't own MH…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

The kids continued staring at their mother with wide eyes.

**Will**: "Mum?"

**Zippy**: "You're…"

**Jenny**: "Pregnant, yes."

Will and Zippy just shook it off and ran out the door, opening it just in time with Chowder and Audrey at the front porch. They let them in and ran off to meet Ravioli.

**Chowder**: "Hey DJ! Jenny! I have a quiz called are you the perfect couple! And Audrey and I got an 83 percent!"

**Jenny**: "Ok…"

**DJ**: "Fire the questions."

**Chowder**: "Ok…number one, how many years have you two been married?"

**DJ&Jenny**: "Eight years."

**Chowder**: "Do you have any children? If yes, how many?"

**DJ**: "Yes and we have two and a half."

**Chowder**: "Two and a half? How can you have two and a half?"

**Jenny**: "well…I'm pregnant."

**Audrey**: "You are? Oh congratulations!"

**Chowder**: "Ok... nice to know... well put that on as three; next question…what was the funniest time in your life?"

**DJ**: "Putting you in Scare Tactics!"

**Chowder**: "I still hate you for that…"

**DJ**: "In fact I still have the tape."

**Audrey**: "Ooh! Let's watch it! That face was priceless!"

**Chowder**: "Great now my wife is against me…Can we PLEASE finish the quiz?"

**Audrey**: "LATER HONEY!"

DJ flips the telly on and plugs a tape into the VCR, pushing play.

(On the TV)

DJ was driving a car and Chowder was in the passenger seat.

**Chowder**: "So er… w-what is this about?"

**DJ**: "I dunno…Jenny and Audrey wanted us to come over to their new flat…they say something strange has been going on…"

DJ pulls up in front of a flat building and Jenny and Audrey are in tears, the two get out of the car.

**DJ**: "Jenny…Audrey, what's wrong?"

**Jenny**: "A man with an axe broke into our flat!"

**Chowder**: "Ok…I'm outta here!"

**DJ**: "No your not! We're gonna look at this together!"

**Audrey**: "Are you sure?"

**DJ**: "We're friends aren't we?"

**Chowder**: "I'll protect you Audrey…"

Audrey gives Chowder a weird look as the foursome walk up to the two girls' new flat…destroyed!

**Chowder**: "There is a deranged lunatic here! Let's go home!"

**DJ**: "You're going to leave your Fiancée?"

**Chowder**: "N-no…Audrey can live with me…"

**DJ**: "C'mon Chowder buddy! I wanna check this out!"

**Chowder**: "Ok, ok, ok… fine…You girls scream if the maniac is here…I am going to bravely...stand in front of the door."

**DJ**: "I'm going to the toilets real quick…"

**Chowder**: "CHICKEN!"

DJ stuck his tongue out at Chowder walking into the toilets; a few minutes later glass breaks and DJ screams.

**Jenny**: "DEEEEEEEJAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

Chowder pounds on the door and breaks it down revealing DJ in a pale and bloody state, and there stood a man in a mask with a bloody axe in his hands, he charged at Jenny and killed her. Chowder and Audrey screamed and ran into the corner cowering, the masked man coming closer and closer.

**Audrey**: "Chowder? Chowder are you scared?"

**Chowder**: "Am I scared? AM I SCARED! YES! I'm scared! A maniac is trying to kill me!...And you!"

**Audrey**: "You shouldn't be!"

The man lifted his mask off, the face part of the mask on the top of his head revealing DJ.

**DJ**: "You're on Scare Tactics. I set you up!"

Chowder charges after DJ giving him a noogie and laughing.

**Chowder**: "OH MAN! I hate you! I hate all of you!"

Jenny gets up and brushes off some of the fake blood, Audrey starts laughing.

**Chowder**: "I'll get you someday DJ!"

**DJ**: "Well…Jenny…this probably isn't the best place I mean we're both "blood" stained …nor is this the best time to ask you this but… I have it with me so I better spit it out… I have one question for you… Jenny?"

**Jenny**: "Yes?"

DJ pulls out of his pocket a small purplish blue coloured box opening it revealing a white gold diamond ring, Jenny gasped, tears were in her eyes.

**DJ**: "Will…you marry me?"

Jenny jumped into DJ's arms kissing him on the lips.

**Jenny**: "You know the answer."

**DJ**: "Is it yes?"

Jenny smiled and kissed him nodding.

**Audrey**: "AW! That's so sweet! Why weren't you like that?"

**Chowder**: "'Cause I wasn't expecting this…"

The video was done and DJ then pushed stop on the VCR, every one except Chowder were in giggles, DJ then turned back to Chowder.

**DJ**: "What were the other questions?"

**Chowder**: "I'll get you someday…ok anyway…how did you two meet?"

**DJ**: "A monster tried to eat us sooooo… I saved her."

**Chowder**: "Ok…I helped you know that right?"

**DJ**: "Yeah, but your with Audrey."

**Chowder**: "I know it and I'm glad I am…"

Audrey blushed a bright pink colour looking at her watch.

**Audrey**: "Chow…we need to go…"

**Chowder**: "Oh yeah…we're supposed to see Fudge today…We'll have to do the quiz another time then…"

**DJ**: "ok...well erm... H-How's she doing?"

**Audrey**: "She's doing pretty swell…She still hasn't woken up though…"

**Jenny**: "Oh…In the mean time, I hope she will soon!"

**Audrey**: "Thanks!"

**DJ**: "See ya!"

Chowder and Audrey walk out of the front door, and into a blue car

**Jenny**: "NOW he takes his car!"

DJ sighed and plopped on the settee, Jenny sitting next to him arm around his neck.

**Jenny**: "Sooooo…We have a few more minutes alone. What do you want to do?"

**DJ**: "I know what I wanna do…"

DJ then smiled a devilish smile, Jenny gasped and giggled.

**Jenny**: "No, no, no DJ not that! ANYTHING but THAT!"

**DJ**: "TICKLE WAR!"

DJ went towards Jenny tickling her sides, Jenny laughing extremely hard before she stopped DJ to go throw up in the toilet, DJ slightly smiled and said to himself _Children_.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

That's all for now! Chapter seven is on its way! I know…sucky way of ending chapter 6…but…think of it this way…chapter seven SOON!

FYI: Fudge is Chowder and Audrey's daughter, she's been in a coma for a year now, she's younger than Will but older then Zippy (she's like 11½) shes slim like her mum, blonde hair and blue eyes…that's all…ok…CYA!


	7. The gang explores the carnival

Why…couldn't I own that AWESOME movie…Nooooooo (plops on the ground crying.)

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Will and Zippy were practically PULLING Ravioli's shirt, Ravioli, being so big and heavy, seemed to pull the two siblings back, Ravioli started whining.

**Ravioli**: "NO way am I going into that…that…haunted theme park! You can't make me! NEVER! NEVER!"

**Will**: "We'll bribe you!"

**Ravioli**: "Hah, hah, hah! But you can't!"

**Zippy**: "Yes we can!"

**Ravioli**: "No you can't!"

**Will**: Well stop by the Pizza Freak and order a large pizza…"

Ravioli's head popped up, he looked at the siblings and smiled.

**Ravioli**: "Extra sausage?"

**Will**: "And chocolate sauce…"

Ravioli practically ran towards the way to the abandoned theme park.

**Ravioli**: "I'M IN!"

Will and Zippy giggled and followed their chubby friend towards the abandoned theme park, they trio stopped in their tracks looking at the fence that blocked the way.

**Ravioli**: "Yes…the abandoness is quite empty…but boring, can we go get the pizza now?"

**Will**: "Uh…lemme think…no!"

**Zippy**: "I really don't wanna meet that really horrifying ghost again…"

Will turned his sister until she was facing him, he gave her a big hug, Zippy hugged him back, and Will looked into his sister's eyes.

**Will**: "No matter what happens, I will always love you; you're my little sister, you're more close to me than anyone else in the world…and I'm sorry for calling you my elephant eared sister when we were younger"

Zippy smiled and hugged her brother again, whispering into his ear.

**Zippy**: "I love you too, and I forgive you..."

(A/N: I HAD to give Zippy DJ's ears, I dunno...just...you know?)

Ravioli sighed and rolled his eyes.

**Ravioli**: "OK…can we hurry this up and get our pizza, 'cause I'm really, really hungry."

**Zippy**: "Is there anything more important to you than your stomach?"

**Ravioli**: "Yes…yes there is, it's yo…um…You all…and my family…"

**Zippy**: "Riiiiiiiiiiiight…"

**Ravioli**: "Well…it's the truth…"

Will sighed and grabbed Zippy and Ravioli's hand, pulling them through the fence; of course Ravioli got himself stuck, so they had to pull on him.

**Will**: "How big is your butt?"

**Ravioli**: "Shut up!"

Ravioli slightly blushed as Will and Zippy pulled on his arms trying to get him through the tight fences, eventually the fence broke and it was now the size of his butt. Zippy slightly laughed at the hole, making Ravioli blush a deep red colour.

**Will**: "Are you embarrassed?"

**Ravioli**: "Duh!"

Ravioli was still very embarrassed that his crush had laughed at him, the three kids went deeper and deeper into the theme park.

**Will**: "Ok, Zippy, where did you see the ghost man?"

**Zippy**: "In the mirror house…"

Will: "All right. Let's go."

Ravioli stopped the two and whispered into their faces.

**Ravioli**: "I just saw him go by…"

**Will**: "What? Where?"

**Ravioli**: "T-Towards the Ferris wheel…"

The trio slowly and stealthily approached the Ferris wheel, there was, of course, the ghostly man, Will looked at him quite oddly, there was something about him, the ghost man was slightly crying, he looked to where the three kids were and walked towards them, the three held their breaths hiding inside the large barrel that was laying side ways, that they used to hide behind, the ghostly man looked into the barrel, Ravioli screamed and pounded the end of nailed barrel. Will then nailed the scrawny man with his elbow and the three ran towards a dead end, no way to escape, they were cornered by the ghost man.

**Ghost man**: "Don't be scared…I won't hurt you…"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

OMG! A CLIFF HANGER! A sucky one may I add…anyway give me MANY reviews! This is going to be a slight surprise o.o BYE, BYE! WHEE!


	8. You're still alive?

Ok…this is chapter eight…I don't own MH…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Will, Zippy, and Ravioli looked at the ghost man, a confused expression growing on their faces.

**Will**: "What do you mean you won't hurt us? Last night you tried to KILL my sister!"

**Ghost man**: "No, no, I would NEVER hurt a child! I always have a bat in case someone tries to come in and hurt me!"

**Ravioli**: "B-but…how? I mean s-since your dead and all…"

**Ghost man**: "Dead? I'm not dead! I'm just pale because I haven't been in contact with the sun for quite sometime…"

The man smiled at the three children.

**Man**: "My name is Joseph, Joseph McConnell, people used to call me Joe…but…that was a long time ago…"

**Ravioli**: "Whoawaitwaitwait! But…you died! It was in the newspapers years ago!"

Joe smiled at Ravioli, he cleared his throat slightly.

**Joe**: "Well…let me tell you the REAL story shall I? You see, I went to this park years ago with my now ex-girlfriend, Ariel, well…I went on the roller coaster and Ariel always gets sick on them, so I went on, and when I got back, she broke my heart…"

**Zippy**: "What happened?"

**Joe**: "She was kissing another man…"

**Zippy**: "Oh…"

**Joe**: "So I…told her off and ran away…Ariel told everyone, including my parents I had died…I came back to the theme park and everyone saw me and ran away thinking I was a ghost…so…this place became abandoned…and I've never left this place…"

**Will**: "Then how are you still alive?"

**Joe**: "Bella, of course!"

**Zippy**: "Who's Bella?"

**Joe**: "If you insist…Bella! Come here girl!"

Suddenly a large brown and white floppy eared dog came running towards Joe.

**Joe**: "This is Bella!"

Zippy's eyes were awed at the dog and Will held his sister in fear.

**Will**: "It won't bite…will it?"

**Joe**: "Of course not! She loves children!"

**Will**: "Well…ok…it's safe for you to pet the dog, Zippy."

**Zippy**: "I'm not a baby, Will!"

**Will**: "I know…but…I'm protective…"

**Ravioli**: "And I'm hungry…"

Will and Zippy slowly turned their heads towards Ravioli, their eyebrows raised.

**Ravioli**: "Well I am!"

**Will**: "We really don't need to know if your hungry or not, Ravioli."

**Joe**: "Ravioli?"

**Will**: "His nickname…"

Joe nodded and looked a bit confused of why a kid would want to be called Ravioli if he was very hungry.

**Zippy**: "So…Joe? Why do you still stay here…I mean…you need to go out here and meet someone new…"

**Joe**: "I can't."

**Will**: "Of course you can!"

**Ravioli**: "No…I don't think he can…"

**Will**: "What? Why?"

**Ravioli**: "One…he's really pale…two…he doesn't have a job…and three…look at where he lives! I mean think about it!"

**Zippy**: "That was a little rude."

**Joe**: "He has a point though…"

**Zippy**: "Well then…go get a job and all the other miscellaneous things!"

**Joe**: "I can't leave this place or find another girlfriend though…"

**Will**: "Why?"

Joe smiled and giggled at himself, he looked down on the ground and at the three children.

**Joe**: "I still love Ariel…"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

OMG! Chapter nine is ON THE WAY! BYE!


	9. I have no idea what to name this chapter

I still don't own the awesome movie Monster House

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

The three children stared at Joe in a blank aw.

**Zippy**: "Wait…you still love her?"

**Joe**: "After what she did to me…yes."

**Will**: "How can you still love someone you haven't seen for…years?"

**Joe**: "It was twenty years…and I'm not sure…"

**Ravioli**: "You just have serious problems…"

Zippy smacked Ravioli on the back of his head with a stick, turning towards Joe.

**Zippy**: "I think it's sweet that you still love Ariel…but you should um…try to get over her…I mean…she's probably already married with children."

**Ravioli**: "Yes, I agree with Zippy."

Will then took the same stick Zippy had and smacked Ravioli on top of the head, the stick breaking in two; Ravioli rubbed the top of his head and turned towards Will.

**Ravioli**: "OW! Not so hard!"

**Will**: "Sorry, I didn't know it was harder than Zippy's hit."

**Ravioli**: "It was…"

**Will**: "Baby…"

**Ravioli**: "I am not!"

Zippy started laughing at her two best friends, arguing over who hit who harder on the head, Will stopped and looked up, the sky had filled to blackness, it was already night…did they dare look at the town clock? Their heads slowly turned towards the tower…half past midnight.

**Will**: "We're in trouble…Come on you two, sorry Joe, our parents…"

**Joe**: "I-it's ok, I understand…come back soon though!"

Zippy gave Bella one last pet on the head before Will grabbed her hand, the trio ran out through the broken fence and towards their houses; Will halted himself and his sister at their house, Ravioli running past their house to his own. Will, who still had Zippy's hand in his hand, walked slowly towards their house, grabbing the knob and twisting it, the lights were still on, they slowly walked inside their home, stopping at the door that lead into the kitchen where their mother was crying on their father's shoulder, the two walked in, their mother looking up, she raised herself off of their father, her weak knees buckled together as she hit the floor with a thud, she was still crying, DJ hoisted Jenny up to her feet, she could barely speak, she was still crying, DJ wrapped his arms around her and looked at the kids.

**DJ**: "Where have you two been?"

**Zippy**: "Sorry! We were…um…I-I dunno…"

**DJ**: "Don't lie Shirley Lily Walters! Where were you two?"

**Will**: "We…we…we…"

**DJ**: "Come on you two! You've made your mother and I worried sick! We thought something bad happened to you two!"

**Zippy**: "S-sorry…"

**DJ**: "That won't cut it Zippy! You two just…make us go over our heads! We worry too much about you!"

**Will**: "We…"

**Jenny**: "I-it d-d-doesn't m-matter DJ…"

**DJ**: "What do you mean? Your eyes are red and swollen; your hair is a mess!"

**Jenny**: "W-w-what does m-m-matter is that our ch-ch-children are safe…"

Jenny weakly walked towards the children embracing them in a tight, slightly wet hug, Will and Zippy felt bad for their mother, she DID look terrible! They hugged their mother back, DJ walked over to them giving them a big hug.

**DJ**: "And you two are grounded for a month."

**Zippy**: "Aw! Dad come on!"

**DJ**: "No! Worrying your mother and I like that, you two deserve a month!"

Zippy pouted and scuffled the floor with her feet; their dad ruffled their hairs, picking Zippy up.

**DJ**: "Ok…time for bed! You two have school tomorrow!"

**Zippy**: "Aw! No! Come on!"

**DJ**: "You have to go! And don't play ill like you did last time, Zippy! It won't work!"

**Zippy**: "How come you and mum don't go to school?"

**DJ**: "We did…and we finished and got ourselves an enjoyable job…"

**Zippy**: "Do you enjoy cutting out peoples' brains?"

**DJ**: "Um…Y-Yes…"

(A/N: Hah, hah! DJ is a brain surgeon!)

DJ walked up the stairs, Zippy on his hip, Will, followed by Jenny, walked up the stairs with them; DJ entered Zippy's room and put her in her bed.

**Zippy**: "And does mum enjoy filing paperwork?"

**DJ**: "I dunno… ask her."

DJ kissed her forehead pulling the blanket to her shoulders, Jenny then entered her room, she looked a bit better, but her eyes were still swollen.

**Zippy**: "Mum? Do you like filing paperwork?"

**Jenny**: "Yes, I do."

**Zippy**: "Are you glad you married dad?"

Jenny slightly smiled and kissed Zippy's check nodding, she turned around and flipped Zippy's light off, Zippy rolled over, she closed her eyes.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

THE END! Of this chapter anyway…be patient…chapter ten will come!

(I walk away singing (in the form of Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz))

**Cass**: "Chapter ten, is coming on, is coming on, is coming on!"


	10. Hormones RUN!

Hmmm…I told you chapter ten was coming on…and it came on…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Zippy grumbled, her alarm clock ringing, she pushed the off button and groggily rubbed her eyes, yawning, as her mother came in her room slightly smiling.

**Jenny**: "Oh good! You're awake! Hurry and get dressed, fix your hair, and other miscellaneous things! The bus will be her in thirty five minutes!"

**Zippy**: "Thanks for the info mum…"

Zippy yawned and hopped out of bed, Jenny smiled and closed her door, Zippy dressed into her clothes, a gray waistcoat, with a long sleeved dress shirt under it, a gray pleated skirt that went a bit below her knees, putting on a pair of stockings and Mary-Janes; she then brushed her hair and she put it up in two high buns, tied with her mother's old red ribbons, they slightly hung down and she skipped down the stairs; Will looked like he hadn't slept in days! His black and white stripped shirt was wrinkled, and his black trousers seemed very wrinkly, their mother tried to straiten him up, but the wrinkles would always pop back up, so she gave up and tried straitening his hair; but of course then DJ walked in and ruffled Will's hair, Jenny sighed heavily and turned to DJ.

**Jenny**: "Why do you do that?"

**DJ**: "Do what?"

**Jenny**: "Mess Will's hair like that!"

**DJ**: "Well…Sorry…"

**Jenny**: "OH! YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!"

The two kids shot their heads up in surprise; this was the first time they EVER heard their mother yell at their father, Jenny looked extremely mad at DJ, she continued yelling.

**Jenny**: "I TRY TO KEEP WILL AND ZIPPY LOOKING NEAT AND TIDY AND YOU COME IN! MESSING UP THEIR PERFECT HAIR!"

**DJ**: "I'm sorry, Jenny! I'm sorry!"

Jenny: "SORRY WON'T CUT IT, DJ!"

**DJ**: "Oh crap! You've gone crazy, Jenny! Crazy!"

Jenny took a deep breath, her eyes started to form tears.

**DJ**: "Oh my god! Jenny, I am so sorry! I…I didn't mean to…I…"

**Jenny**: "I'm the one who should be sorry DJ."

**DJ**: "No, no, no…"

**Jenny**: "I should have never married you…"

DJ froze, he felt like two thousand knifes had just entered his body, and he felt like crying.

**DJ**: "Jenny…why would you…say that? I love you…and the kids…"

**Jenny**: "I'm sorry…that came out wrong…Its just…I…"

DJ held his wife and kissed her lips.

**DJ**: "I understand…pregnant women are crazy…"

**Jenny**: "B-but I wasn't like this with Will or Zippy!"

**DJ**: "I-its probably just a phase, I wouldn't worry about it!"

Jenny looked up a worried expression on her face; she sighed and put a fake smile on her face.

**Jenny**: "Your right."

**DJ**: "Then why are you still worried?"

Jenny rubbed the sides of her hear, a headache started to develop on her.

**Jenny**: "I just worry constantly about my family…especially since were going to have another addition…"

DJ kissed Jenny's lips before she could even finish her sentence.

**DJ**: "I will always be there to help…"

Jenny smiled and kissed his lips again, she headed out the door, DJ stopped her.

**DJ**: "Why are you leaving early?"

**Jenny**: "I'm going to try and leave work early because I have an appointment with the doctor…"

**DJ**: "Shouldn't I come with you?"

**Jenny**: "You have too many lives and brains to save; besides I'm going to check up on the baby! I have to make sure its ok!"

**DJ**: "Well…ok…KIDS! The bus is here!"

Will and Zippy walked over towards the bus, Jenny stopped Will and straightened his hair kissing his forehead, she then kissed Zippy's forehead and the two siblings ran inside the bus, going in the back, they sat next to Ravioli, Will was in the middle. Ravioli placed his arm around Will's neck giving him a noogie. This gave Will messy red hair!

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

XD lol ok…I know...slightly boring chapter buuuut... chappie eleven will be up soon!


	11. not going home

Wow…took me a long time lol welllll…here is chapter eleven

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Zippy eagerly pulled on her brother's sleeve; he tried his best to keep up.

**Will**: "Zippy? What is wrong with you? We're GR-OUND-ED!"

**Zippy**: "But I wanna see Joe!"

**Will**: "We're GOING to miss the bus! We're supposed to be on the bus! Going home!"

Suddenly (though not surprisingly) large yellow buses zoomed passed them, Will gasped and reached his arm out.

**Will**: "No, no! Wait!"

But the bus drove past him and Will's eyes went wide.

**Will**: "NO! NO! NO! Zippy!"

**Zippy**: "What?"

**Will**: "You…you…you made us miss the bus! Now mum and dad are going to be EXTREAMLY angry at us!"

Zippy rolled her eyes sighing.

**Will**: "We were supposed to go home on the bus! Mum and dad are waiting for us right now!"

**Zippy**: "Cool it Will!"

**Will**: "Cool it? COOL IT!"

**Zippy**: "C'mon! Let's go see Joe!"

**Will**: "No Zippy! Let's not! Let's go home!"

But Zippy continued pulling on Will's arms they reached closed and closer to the abandoned carnival, Zippy won the battle. She looked around in every corner.

**Zippy**: "Joe? Joe!"

No sight of Joe, Zippy looked around, the two siblings heard a barking sound, and a large dog ran to them.

**Zippy**: "Hi Bella!"

**Will**: "Ok…Joe's not here! Let's go home!"

Bella barked a few times and Zippy looked at her.

**Zippy**: "What's that? Joe fell into a well?"

Bella barked a few times again.

**Zippy**: "OH! Joe's trying to locate Ariel and it's not going well!"

**Will**: "Wait…how do you know what she's saying?"

**Zippy**: "I have my waaaaaaays!"

The two children followed Bella into a tent…meanwhile with DJ and Jenny

**Jenny**: "DJ…they didn't get off the bus! Where are they!"

**DJ**: "I'm…pretty sure they're ok…m-maybe they're helping a teacher."

**Jenny**: "But they would have called!"

**DJ**: "Ok…y-you have a good point…"

**Jenny**: "And I thought today was going to be the best day of my life!"

**DJ**: "How?"

Jenny then whispered into DJ's ears, he gasped…looking into Jenny's eyes.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Haw, haw, haw! Chapter 12 is coming! And I'm sorry this took a long time! I LOVE CLIFFYS!


	12. More trouble

Chapter 12…This is probably going to be short coz I have to piss really badly!

Oh…one more thing, Jenny is a month pregnant…I just thought everyone wanted to know…now you know…

* * *

DJ looked at Jenny his eyes were wide he stood in shock looking at Jenny's face, then her stomach and back at her face.

**DJ**: "T-t-t-t-t…"

**Je****nny**: "Twins…"

**DJ**: "We're having…"

**Jenny**: "Uh-huh…"

DJ plopped on the settee his hand on his forehead.

**DJ**: "I…can't believe…"

**Jenny**: "It…it's shocking, I know…but…"

DJ jumped from the couch placing his lips on Jenny's lips.

**Jenny**: "Let's not jump for joy…yet…we STILL need to find Will and Zippy…"

**DJ**: "Do you suppose…"

**Jenny**: "No…they know better…"

**DJ**: "But…what if…"

The parents sighed slightly, DJ picked up the phone.

**DJ & Jenny**: "Ravioli's…"

DJ dialled the 7 digit number hearing Ravioli's voice and lasers in the background.

**Ravioli**: "We need milk…I looked mum."

**DJ**: "Ravioli…it's me! I need to talk to Will and Zippy…now!"

**Ravioli**: "They're not here…it's just me."

**DJ**: "Wait…They're not there?"

**Ravioli**: "No."

**DJ**: "Then…where are they?"

**Ravioli**: "I dunno…Have you tried calling the school?"

**DJ**: "We'll try…thanks Ravioli."

**Ravioli**: "Bye…"

DJ looked at Jenny and at the clock; it was only 5 PM. DJ took the phone again and dialled another number this time the schools.

**Lady**: "Mayville middle school."

(A/N: I dunno wot DJ's school's name was…sooooo I made it up XD)

**DJ**: "Yes…this is Douglas Walters. William and Shirley's father, I was wondering…"

**Lady**: "Oh your children are doing EXCELLENT in school! But Shirley DOES need to raise her biology grade…"

**DJ**: "Well…thank you for the info but…I wasn't going to ask that…I wanted to know if my children are there?"

**Lady**: "No…they left with the other students…"

**DJ**: "No…"

**Lady**: "Yes…I saw them walking."

**DJ**: "Well, they're not here…Are you sure they're not there?"

**Lady**: "I'm positive."

**DJ**: "No… oh god…thank you…I'll hang up…and call the police."

DJ clicked the phone and dialled another number, speaking quite fast.

**DJ**: "Officer? MytwokidsaremissingandI'mreallyworriedaboutthem,I…"

**Office**: "Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! Now…slowly tell me what happened."

**DJ**: "Ok…ok…my two kids were supposed to come home from school and I've called everyone…they're not there…My wife and I are really worried."

**Officer**: "Ok…we'll search all of Mayville, every house and store in this town, until we can retrieve your kids…but we'll need a description."

**DJ**: "Ok…my eldest child is my son, his name is Will…his hair is an orange colour, and he has brown eyes, my daughter's name is Zippy, her hair is a black colour and her eyes are a green colour…"

**Officer**: "Mmm…what were they wearing?"

**DJ**: "Oh erm…J-Jenny? What did Will and Zippy wear?"

**Jenny**: "Oh give me the phone DJ."

Jenny swiped the phone from DJ's hand and spoke into the receiver.

**Jenny**: "Will was wearing a black and white stripped shirt it was kind of wrinkly, and a pair of black trousers that were very wrinkly! And Zippy was wearing a grey waistcoat, with a long sleeved dress shirt under it, a grey pleated skirt that went a bit below her knees, a pair of stockings and Mary-Janes, oh and her hair was in two high buns!"

**Office**: "We'll search for your children, and we will find them."

**Jenny**: "Thank you officer."

Jenny clicked the phone and hung it back up pacing back and fourth a bit wringing her hands, DJ took her into his arms.

**DJ**: "Don't be scared…it's going to be ok."

**Jenny**: "But what if they're dead?"

**DJ**: "They're not. I know they're not."

(Somewhere in the theme park with Will and Zippy)

The two siblings found the middle aged man; he was looking in phone books tossing them aside.

**Zippy**: "Joe? Are you ok?"

**Joe**: "Hm? Oh…hello Zippy, Will. I was just looking in some phone books."

**Will**: "Are you looking for Ariel."

**Joe**: "Mmm. You know I still love her."

**Zippy**: "She might be married now though."

**Joe**: "Oh I hope she's not…I love her way too much."

**Zippy**: "But…you haven't seen her in years."

**Will**: "And she could also be dead."

**Zippy**: "Will!"

**Will**: "Well... she could be…"

Joe looked down in the dirt and sighed a huge heavy sigh, looking back to his past of him being a young man and his beautiful girlfriend Ariel sitting next to him.

**Joe**: "I wish she was here…I wish I could hold her in my arms one last time."

Suddenly a large clang and a clash was heard, the three stopped dead in their tracks the clang came from none other than Ravioli.

**Will**: "Ravioli? How did you?"

**R****avioli**: "I told my mum I was going to an after school thing."

**Zippy**: "And she believed you?"

**Ravioli**: "Mmm…yeah, well my dad did at least."

The two siblings sighed and rolled their eyes at their friend.

**Will**: "I'm surprised I don't hear police sirens."

And by the time Will said those exact words a large whee-woo sound was heard.

**Ravioli**: "Good timing."

**Will**: "Shut up…I think they're passing."

Sure enough the loud sound zoomed pass them, Zippy sighing in relief.

**Joe**: "Were you threesome supposed to be at home?"

**Will**: "Yeah, but _Zippy_ over here, wanted to visit you."

**Z****ippy**: "Joe's lonely!"

**Joe**: "Listen kids…I appreciate you for being concerned of me…but I kind of want to be alone as of right now."

**Will**: "Oh…y-yeah sure we understand. Bye Joe!"

**Joe**: "See you kids later!"

Will, Zippy, and Ravioli climbed out of the broken fence, Ravioli running in the direction of the school.

**Will**: "Ravioli?!? Where are you going?!?"

**Ravioli**: "The school! There really is a game tonight!"

Will shook his head taking Zippy's hand hearing a police siren; he sighed and mumbled a great under his breath as a police car parked next to the two children.

**Police1**: "Here are the two missing kids."

**Police2**: "Probably smoking or drinking."

**Will**: "We were NOT smoking or drinking! That's stupid."

**Police1**: "Uh-huh. It sounds as if you two are in denial. Get in the car, both of you!"

The two siblings sighed and got into the backseat.

**Police2**: "And we are gonna inform your parents you two were doing drugs."

**Zippy**: "But we weren't! And you can't prove it!"

**Police1**: "Yeah. But a drug test can."

Zippy sighed and rolled her eyes, the police car stopped suddenly at the Walters' house, the two policemen got out of the car and roughly pulled the two siblings from the back seat dragging them to the front door, ringing the door bell. It was their father who answered the door; the first copper shoved the two children into their father's arms.

**Police1**: "I caught them doing drugs."

**Zippy**: "What? No you didn't!"

**DJ**: "Zippy! Officer…did you catch them doing drugs?"

**Police1**: "Well…no…b-but we suspect!"

**Will**: "But we didn't do anything illegal!"

**DJ**: "Thank you officer for finding our children!"

DJ shut the door and strictly looked at his children.

**DJ**: "Drugs? DRUGS?!?"

**Zippy**: "Daddy! We didn't! You HAVE to believe us!"

Jenny then walked into the room her hand rested slightly on her lower abdomen.

**Jenny**: "What's going on?"

**DJ**: "The police said that they suspect Will and Zippy were doing drugs."

**Jenny**: "Oh my god…"

Jenny plopped onto her knees small tears going down her eyes.

**Will**: "Mum! Dad! We did not do drugs! Why won't you believe us?"

**DJ**: "Will please…your mother…"

DJ sighed heavily looking at his children.

**DJ**: "You mother is…"

**Jenny**: "I'm expecting twins."

Their two children gasped and walked straight to their mother wrapping their arms around her.

**Jenny**: "DJ…they don't smell like cigarettes…or alcohol…"

**Will**: "Because we weren't…why don't you believe us?"

**Jenny**: "We do believe you sweetie."

**Will**: "Then why are you in denial!"

**DJ**: "WILLIAM DOUGLAS WALTERS! DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT YOUR MOTHER AGAIN!"

**Will**: "I WASN'T YELLING AT HER!"

**DJ**: "Yes you were!"

**Will**: "I was not!"

**Jenny**: "STOP IT!"

DJ's head looked up to his wife her eyes were swollen in tears.

**Jenny**: "Will…didn't yell at me…he just got upset at me."

**DJ**: "Wait, wait…He practically yelled at you!"

**Jenny**: "Please DJ, please…I'm tired and pregnant…I want to just…forget all of this…and go to bed…"

**DJ**: "Jenny, wait, wait, Jenny…"

**Jenny**: "DJ, please…I want to sleep for a few minutes."

DJ ran over to his wife and put his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach kissing her lips.

**DJ**: "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Ok…long chapter…I'm about to pee myself! Chapter 13 will be up soon…gotta pee gotta pee! Bye!

oh...p.s. NO DJ and Jenny are not going to divorse...my cousin was asking me that...the answer is no!


	13. Thoughts, paintings, and secrets

I don't own MH…and to let everyone know…this chapter is going to have JUST Joe until the very end of this chapter… sooooo… hope you enjoy!

* * *

Joe sat on a rock and looked in a locket; an old picture of Ariel embraced it, small tears streamed down his eyes as he scratched Bella's silky ears.

**Joe**: "Oh…Bella, what if Ariel is married? Or dead?"

Bella yawned and shook herself trotting over to another part of the carnival.

**Joe**: "Yeah…thanks for the support…"

His head went into his hands, he sighed deeply and snapped his head up in reality…tomorrow was Ariel's birthday! He had to find her…oh he had to make her pay for breaking his heart. Oh how he loved her more than anything…but…tomorrow…would be a new day…he had to find her…he's been looking for her for twelve years.

**Joe**: "I have to find you Ariel…I've got to."

He put his head in his hands, looking up at the paintings he's been…well…painting, one was of him and Ariel when they were young…and happy, another painting was of Bella, the third painting, the one he's still working on, consists of three children, one of them was chunky, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, another one was slim, orange hair, and charming brown eyes, but the third child…was a slender girl, blackish brown hair in two high pigtails, pretty green eyes, and her ears were quite big, almost like a monkey; the top halves of the children were finished, Joe was still working on the bottom half and the background. The three children happened to be his new friends, Ravioli, Will, and Zippy. These three children were going to help him find Ariel…he was lucky to have them. Standing up, Joe went into the mirror house looking at his reflection…he was pale, skin and bone, his once strawberry hair was lined with white, and his green eyes were…glassy and everlasting.

**Joe**: "I've changed…I'm not the man I used to be…"

He wrapped his arms around himself walking off into another tent with a bed in it, plopping himself upon the bed closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

_**(At the Walter's house…sometime later)**_

DJ paced back and fourth, oh how was he going to tell his wife? How?

**Jenny**: "DJ, dear? You're pacing back and fourth…and…it's startling me."

DJ sighed and took Jenny's hands pressing them to his lips kissing them.

**DJ**: "Jenny…at work today…I…got a pink slip."

His wife gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

**DJ**: "I can't do this…I can't take care of four kids."

**Jenny**: "Yes you can…find another job…I mean, you didn't like your job did you?"

**DJ**: "No…I didn't… but…"

**Jenny**: "Then find something you enjoy."

**DJ**: "But that's not half of it…today…I looked through some files…I came across…Mr. Nebbercraker's and…"

**Jenny**: "What?"

**DJ**: "He's…"

* * *

HAH! HAH! HAAAAAH! I love cliff hangers! What is it about Mr. Nebbercracker? Let's find out NEXT chapter! I LOOOOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!! 


	14. Last chapter! Lets dance!

HAH! My fourteenth chapter! Who knows when this fanfic will end! SHUT UP AND ENJOY! Lol actually…this is the last chapter! Excited? Me too!

* * *

**DJ**: "Mr. Nebbercracker…I found out…he's…"

**Jenny**: "What, DJ? Tell me."

**DJ**: "Mr. Nebbercracker…and Constance…they're my…grandparents."

**Jenny**: "What?"

Jenny's face seemed to be confused and scared at the same time, hugging DJ.

**DJ**: "That's why…when I was younger…that's why he was spying on me…he knew."

**Jenny**: "How is he…?"

**DJ**: "They're my father's parents…my dad was an orphan…because…Constance didn't want him."

Jenny looked down on the floor and grabbed DJ's hands; she rubbed them and kissed his cheek.

**Jenny**: "I'm sorry you found out about this."

DJ sighed and sat on the couch, Jenny seated next to him, DJ's eyes swelled up with tears, and he cried onto his wife's shoulder, she gingerly rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better.

**DJ**: "He knew…he knew…"

Jenny tried to shush him; she lifted up his red swollen, tear stained cheek face and kissed him on the lips.

**Jenny**: "It's going to be ok."

DJ wiped his eyes sniffed a bit and nodded; Jenny wrapped her arms around him.

**Jenny**: "This hasn't been a good day for you…has it?"

**DJ**: "No…it hasn't."

Jenny smiled at her husband rising from the couch; she walked quietly up the stairs.

**DJ**: "Jenny? Where are you going?"

**Jenny**: "Just…checking on the kids."

DJ smiled at his wife as she turned a corner, she then went the opposite direction to Will's room…she screamed; DJ frantically ran upstairs towards his wife.

**DJ**: "Jenny? What's wrong?"

**Jenny**: "The kids are missing!"

DJ looked in Will's room, to see his bed empty, and the window fully opened, DJ looked out the window to see tied up sheets, and he shook his head tears in his eyes again.

**DJ**: "No…"

The phone then rang, DJ answered it.

**DJ**: "Hello?"

**Chowder**: "Yeah, hey DJ, is Ravioli with you guys?"

**DJ**: "No…our kids are missing too."

**Chowder**: "Oh…HEY AUDREY! I TOLD YOU RAVIOLI WASN'T THERE!"

**Audrey**: "Oh give me the phone Charles!"

Chowder's wife snatched the phone from her husband as she started speaking on the other line.

**Audrey**: "Would you two know where Ravioli might be?"

**DJ**: "Our kids are missing too…"

**Chowder**: "Hey honey! What does the speaker button do?"

**Audrey**: "Press it and find out."

Chowder smiled and pushed the speaker button, Audrey hung up the phone.

**Chowder**: "Oh c'mon! Does anyone say good bye anymore?"

**DJ**: "Chowder…I'm still here!"

**Chowder**: "Wow…I can hear you but I can't see you!"

**DJ**: "I'm on speaker phone…I'll put you on speaker phone too."

DJ pushed the button that read speaker and hung his phone up.

**DJ**: "Ok…now."

**Chowder**: "DJ? Are you in the wardrobe?"

**DJ**: "Chowder! I-am-on-the-phone!"

**Chowder**: "You're the phone now?"

**DJ**: "No…I'm behind you wearing invisible ink…"

**Chowder**: "No way! Where do you get invisible ink at?"

**DJ**: "Never mind that."

**Jenny**: "You two are missing Ravioli?"

**Audrey**: "Yes we…"  
**Chowder**: "WOW! Hey Jenny, are you wearing invisible ink too?"

**Jenny**: "What?"

Jenny turned to her husband who nodded his head.

**Jenny**: "Yes, Chowder, yes I am."

**Chowder**: "Where can we get invisible ink at?"

**Jenny**: "Never mind! Our kids are missing!"

**Chowder**: "Maybe they're wearing invisible ink…"

**Jenny**: "Chowder there's no such thing as…"

**Chowder**: "Hey Ravioli! Wash yourself up now! I know you're here young man!"

**Audrey**: "Come by our house ASAP."

**Chowder**: "But…they're at our house…Oh…the shower's upstairs you two!"

**DJ**: "Ok…fine, we'll be there."

DJ clicked the speaker phone off, Audrey did the same, DJ and Jenny drove to Chowder and Audrey's house, ringing the door bell, Audrey answered it and Chowder gave off a confused look.

**Chowder**: "You know…you could have walked downstairs."

**Jenny**: "Chowder…we weren't at your house to begin with!"

**Chowder**: "But you were wearing invis…"

**Jenny**: "There's no such thing as invisible ink!"

**Chowder**: "Oh…ok…come in."

DJ and Jenny walked into the Wilson's house, plopping themselves on the large sofa, Chowder and Audrey in the love seat in front of them.

**DJ**: "The kids are missing, I got fired today, and the late Horace and Constance Nebbercracker were my grandparents. Could this day get any worse?"

**Chowder**: "Whoa waitwaitwaitwait! Mr. and Mrs. Nebbercracker…they're your grandparents?"

**DJ**: "Yeah."

**Chowder**: "And your grandmother tried to kill her own grandson?"

**DJ**: "She didn't know I was her grandson…I looked through some files…and found out."

**Chowder**: "Whoa…ok…erm…"

**Jenny**: "Anyway…we need to find the kids…"

**Chowder**: "Let's search the junkyard!"

**DJ**: "Junkyard? The kids don't go there any more!

So we have the parents arguing for the whereabouts of their kids, now I think you should know where the kids are right? That's right! The abandon carnival, Zippy was looking through some of Joe's paintings.

**Zippy**: "Wow, Joe! These are amazing!"

Zippy then flipped to the unfinished one.

**Zippy**: "Hey, Will, come here!

**Will**: "What?"

**Zippy**: "Doesn't this painting look like us?"

**Will**: "Hm…it does kind of."

**Joe**: "That painting's not finished yet…but…"

**Zippy**: "Oh it looks wonderful! What do you thing Ravi…Ravioli?"

Zippy looked around their chubby friend nowhere in sight, until they saw a chunky figure approaching them.

**Ravioli**: "Hey…Joe…your rides don't work anymore."

**Joe**: "No duh. Oh kids…I've got good news!"

**Ravioli**: "You're going to give us Hello Kitty fruit snacks?!?"

**Joe**: "What? No! I found Ariel! And in time too!"

**Will**: "How is it in time?"

**Joe**: "Tomorrow is her birthday! She's located on Sycamore Street in this town!"

**Ravioli**: "Birthday? Am I invited?"

Ravioli then starts dancing, Will shook his head, and then his eyes became wide.

**Will**: "Sycamore Street? Hey! Ravioli! You live on Sycamore Street!"

**Ravioli**: "Well…I know that…I live on the fifth house to the left!"

**Joe**: "Do you know anyone named Ariel."

Ravioli stopped dancing and looked at Joe.

**Ravioli**: "I know three of them…One of them is married with like…six children, another one isn't married but she has a daughter who's like…20 something years old, and the last Ariel is a little four year old girl that lives with her grandparents."

Ravioli then started dancing again.

**Zippy**: "Ok…minus the four year old and we have two Ariels."

**Joe**: "I hope it's not the married one."

**Will**: "Come on…let's go see if one of these is the Ariel we want."

The three kids, plus Joe and Bella run off onto the Street of Sycamore Street at the very corner.

**Joe**: "Ok…Ravioli…where do they live…"

**Ravioli**: "Well…the one with six kids lives at the first house right there… and the other Ariel lives 7 houses away from my house."

**Joe**: "Ok…let's go to the first Ariel."

The five of them walked over to the door, Joe dusted himself off and Zippy rang the doorbell, the door was answered by a large woman carrying 3 babies.

**Joe**: "Ah…yes…were you once a woman named Ariel Bailey?"

**Ariel 1**: "What? No…I was once Ariel Mildred Smithers…but now I'm Ariel…"

**Will**: "Yes thank you that's all the info we needed Mrs. Ariels, now we must depart. Bye!"

The first Ariel shrugged and closed the door, Joe shivered; the three kids, the middle aged man, and the dog raced to the second Ariel's house, Ravioli froze in front of his house.

**Ravioli**: "Er…guys…our parents are talking…"

**Will**: "What?"

Will approached the window where Ravioli was looking through, there sat both of their parents, Will noticed his dad had his head in his heads.

**Will**: "Oh no…we're in trouble…c'mon! We better get a move on!"

All five of them ran quickly to the second Ariel's house, Joe inhaled deeply before exhaling, Zippy pushed the button ringing the doorbell, a young 20 something year old woman, with blonde hair with a tint of strawberry and green eyes answered the door, she smiled at the man, the three kids, and the dog.

**Woman**: "How may I help you?"

**Joe**: "Y-yes…are you Ariel?"

**Woman**: "Oh! She's my mother! I'm visiting her; I'll get her for you. Mum!"

The young woman left the door, and then another woman who was middle aged, grey streaks running through her blonde hair, she had fetching brown eyes, Joe recognized her immediately.

**Joe**: "Er…A-are you…Ariel Bailey?"

**Ariel**: "I am…"

**Joe**: "Ariel…I'm not sure if you recognize me…but…my name is Joseph McConnell."

**Ariel**: "Joe? Oh Joe, I can't believe it's you!"

Ariel gave the thin pale man a hug crying into his shoulder.

**Joe**: "I wanted to tell you…I love you still…"

**Ariel**: "I love you still too…"

**Joe**: "But…you had a child."

Joe then turned around to leave, Ariel put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he turned to her.

**Ariel**: "Lucy…she's your daughter."

**Joe**: "What?"

**Ariel**: "She's your daughter…"

Joe's eyes became wide…he looked at Ariel.

**Joe**: "How…"

**Ariel**: "When we were only fourteen."

**Joe**: "But you cheated on me."

**Ariel**: "I didn't…he kissed me forcefully."

**Joe**: "Then…"

Ariel smiled slightly and kissed Joe's cheek, making Joe blush.

**Ariel**: "I haven't seen you for years."

**Joe**: "Twenty four years…"

Joe embraced Ariel in his arms, kissing her lips.

**Zippy**: "Aw! That's so sweet!"

Ariel giggled slightly and looked at the three children, bending to their height.

**Ariel**: "So…who are these three cuties Joe?"

**Joe**: "These children…they helped me find you."

Ariel then looked at them and laughed.

**Ariel**: "I know you three! Especially you, Ronald."

**Will**: "Wait…how does she know you?"

**Ravioli**: "My mum and her work in the same company."

**Joe**: "And…you tell us this now…because?"

**Ravioli**: "I've never really thought of it until now…"

Joe slightly rolled his eyes sighing deeply at the dumb chunky boy.

**Ariel**: "Would you like to meet Lucy?"

Joe smiled and nodded, Ariel led him into the living room where there sat young Lucy, she smiled at Joe and shook his hand.

**Ariel**: "Lucy…this nice young man is your father."

**Lucy**: "He's my what?"

**Ariel**: "He's your father…"

**Joe**: "I've been looking everywhere for your mother…"

Lucy looked at her father and gently hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Lucy**: "I'm glad to see you daddy."

Ariel smiled then turned her head to the three children, smiling at them.

**Ariel**: "You three better get home, your parents are probably worried about you."

**Will**: "Ok…bye…I hope you and Joe do ok."

**Joe**: "I think we will…Thanks kids."

Joe hugged the three kids as Bella licked there faces, making Zippy slightly giggle. The three kids then walked away from the house, Joe, Ariel, and Lucy waving bye and Bella barking and jumping happily.

(Ten minutes later with DJ, Jenny, Chowder, and Audrey)

**Chowder**: "Uh-uh…no way…Ravioli would NEVER be in a library!"

**DJ**: "You never know dude."

The foursome walked into the well lit library, what they saw shocked Chowder; there was Ravioli, Will, and Zippy reading a book.

**Chowder**: "B-but how?"

**Ravioli**: "Oh…no…you caught us…we're part of the book club!"

**Chowder**: "I think I'm gonna faint."

**Jenny**: "You know you two are grounded…but…I am proud to see my two children interested in books…especially Zippy, I thought you didn't like to read, Will, I know you love to, but…Zippy, I'm…"

**Zippy**: "Yeah…I know mum, thanks."

Jenny smiled and grabbed onto DJ's arm.

**DJ**: "C'mon you two…get into the car."

**Chowder**: "You too Ravioli."

The three kids nodded, the parents left the building and Will turned to one of the members.

**Will**: "Hey…thanks, Harry, for not blowing our cover."

**Harry**: "Yeah…but you still gotta pay me…£5"

**Will**: "I know…I know."

Will pulled out of his pocket five quids and gave it to Harry; He smiled and thanked him, the three kids walked out of the library, Will and Zippy got into the family car, there mother slightly smiled at them.

**Jenny**: "So…you two are in the book club like I was?"

**Will**: "Yeah…we were…but decided that we didn't really like it that well…so…we quit."

**Jenny**: "Oh…well…I guess…if it makes you two happy."

**Zippy**: "Don't worry mum…we're happy right now."

Zippy and Will leaned up from the back seat and gave there parents a nice big hug, making them smile.

**DJ**: "You know…maybe this day wasn't so bad after all."

Will and Zippy plopped back into their seats, buckling their safety belts; DJ drove the car out of the parking lot of the library and drove on home.

* * *

Well that was the end…what do you think? Like it? I hope so…Oh and there will be a bonus chapter…an epilogue… so…hope you enjoy! The epilogue is on the way! 


	15. Bonus Chapter

Ok…here's that bonus chapter!

* * *

DJ looked over at Jenny, her face all red and sweaty, strands of her orange hair was stuck to her face, it was 4 in the morning and it took all night to do this, but DJ was proud, he looked into two small beds, there laid his son and daughter, he looked at his son, Jacob Damien Walters, he had his father's fetching brown eyes, and black hair with orange streaks and there was his new daughter who was 3 minutes younger than Jacob, Marilynn Lavender Walters, she had her mother's beautiful green eyes and orange hair with black streaks, DJ then walked up to Jenny and kissed her sweaty cheek, smiling at her.

**DJ**: "They're beautiful."

Jenny giggled slightly, DJ left the room and came back in a few minutes later carrying a sleeping Zippy, and Will behind him with bags under his eyes yawning, Jenny smiled at her two first children, Will smiled back, he hugged his mother and looked into the little beds at his new siblings, DJ bounced Zippy slightly, waking her up.

**DJ**: "Hey…wake up princess and go look at your new siblings."

DJ placed Zippy on the floor, Zippy walked to her mother and hugged her walking next to her brother looking into the little beds where her two siblings slept, suddenly there was knock at the door, DJ looked up and opened it slightly then opened it all the way when he saw it was Chowder, Audrey, Ravioli, and another girl…Will looked up in awe at the girl, she was pretty, long blonde hair, and charming blue eyes…Zippy looked at her too and smiled slightly, Jenny looked up at the guests, the girl was holding Chowder's arm trying to walk, Jenny smiled.

**Jenny**: "Hello, Audrey, Chowder, Ravioli, and its good to see you're awake, Fudge!"

Will looked at his mother then back to the girl, he couldn't believe it! It really was Fudge, she was prettier then when he last remembered, he blushed slightly and walked up to Fudge.

**Will**: "It's erm…good…to see you awake Fudge."

Fudge smiled at him, her voice was slightly raspy when she thanked him.

**Audrey**: "She's still getting her voice back."

**Ravioli**: "Hey Mrs. Walter…can I…look at the new babies?"

Jenny giggled and nodded.

**Fudge**: "Me too."

Fudge wrapped her arms around her brother's neck as he helped her walk so she could see the new babies; Jenny smiled and looked up at DJ.

**Jenny**: "So…are you happy at your new job?"

**DJ**: "Hm…yeah…a children's doctor is a lot better than a brain surgeon."

Jenny smiled at him as he kissed her lips.

**Jenny**: "I'm glad."

DJ kissed Jenny's lips again walking over to the two small beds picking the babies up and giving them to Jenny to hold, she smiled and held them close to her, Chowder, Audrey, Ravioli, and Fudge left the family alone and DJ picked up his two older children; he smiled at them, his new children and his wife kissing her lips again.

* * *

So…that's it…what do you think? Yeah...happy, I know...the twins were born healthy, Fudge woke up, and DJ has a new job...everyone wins! lol! Oh and I MIGHT make a sequence…if you beg me…lol sooooo anyway…R&R no flames please! 


	16. Bloopers! I ROCK!

**_HEY! What do you know! I've decided yo put up a few bloopers! They're funny trust me!_**

**_Note if you see italics, it means…the character is singing._**

* * *

A loud knock awakened Zippy up; she tripped on her feet and landed face first onto the floor. 

**Zippy**: "Ouch…Oooh…that hurt! I'm sorry that was dreadful…"

The crew starts laughing.

* * *

**Chowder**: "Hey DJ! How old is your…how old is he again?" 

**Crew**: "One month old."

**Chowder**: "One month old?"

**Crew**: "Yes."

**Chowder**: "One month old son…How old is he? Your one month old son…"

**DJ**: "You're screwing up man…"

**Chowder**: "I know it…"

DJ starts laughing and Chowder laughs along with him

* * *

**Chowder**: "_Everyone knows I'm in over my head! Over my head_" 

Chowder then takes his arm and wraps it around DJ's neck rocking back and forth.

**DJ**: "…Help?"

* * *

**Jenny**: "Kids…this was supposed to be a surprise for the whole family, but as you can see, your father bribed me, so I told him, and he can't keep his hands off of me now." 

DJ smiled at her with a loving goofy look, Jenny giggled and rolled her eyes.

**Jenny**: "Well, anyway. Our family is quite average, probably one of the most popular averages in the world, there for…"

**Will**: "Oh come on mum! Tell us the news! We don't have all day."

**DJ**: "Will, let your mother talk…"

**Jenny**: "Thank you…anyway, there for, sometimes the population of families go up, and that is my news."

Will and Zippy gave her a confused look. DJ giggled.

**DJ**: "Kids, I'm pregnant…I mean…crap"

Jenny, Will, and Zippy start laughing.

**Will**: "Are you telling us something dad?"

**DJ**: "I'm really your mother! We kept it a secret for twelve years!"

Everyone continues laughing and Will laughs so hard he fell out of his chair holding onto his ribs.

* * *

**Will**: "Dad?" 

**Zippy**: "You're…"

**DJ**: "Will you two stop that! Everyone screws up their lines."

**Jenny**: "That was funny though."

**DJ**: "So you're against me?"

Jenny then giggles and plants a big kiss on DJ's lips.

* * *

**Ghost man**: "Don't be scared…I'll hurt you…I just screwed up…" 

**Zippy**: "Yes you did, how can we not be scared if you're going to hurt us?"

The crew starts laughing

* * *

**Joe**: "That roller coaster! I wanna ride it." 

**Ariel**: "I don't! You go by yourself; I get ill on those rides!"

Joe smiled and kissed Ariel's cheek.

**Joe**: "I'll ride it. Can you wait for me?"

**Ariel**: "I always do."

Joe smiled at Ariel and ran over to the roller coaster, Ariel smiled and waited, after a few minutes Joe walks to Ariel.

**Joe**: "Again! Again!"

**Cass**: "You're supposed to be dead…"

**Joe**: "Yeah…I know…but that roller coaster is so fun!"

* * *

**DJ**: "Where have you two been?" 

**Zippy**: "Sorry! We were…um…I-I dunno…"

**DJ**: "Don't lie, Jenny! I mean…"

**Zippy**: "I'm not Jenny, that's mum!"

**Jenny**: "I've been here! Why are you blaming me?"

DJ picks Jenny up and gives her a big kiss.

* * *

DJ looked at Jenny his eyes were wide he stood in shock looking at Jenny's face, then her stomach and back at her face. 

**DJ**: "T-t-t-t-t…"

**Jenny**: "Twins…"

**DJ**: "We're having…"

**Jenny**: "Actually, you are."

**DJ**: "Will you get over that?"

* * *

Jenny tried to shush him; she lifted up his red swollen, tear stained cheek face and kissed him on the lips. 

**Jenny**: "It's going to be ok."

DJ wiped his eyes sniffed a bit and nodded; Jenny wrapped her arms around him.

**Jenny**: "Not really I was lying."

**DJ**: "Wow, you really do love me."

**Jenny**: "That was sarcasm wasn't it?"

**DJ**: "Yes it was…but it was the truth at the same time."

DJ kisses Jenny's cheek.

* * *

**Ravioli**: "Oh…no…you caught us…we're part of the book club!" 

**Chowder**: "Am I supposed to say 'I think I'm going to faint' and then faint? Or do I just say the line?"

**Kuki**: "Just the line."

**Chowder**: "Ok then."

* * *

**Chowder**: "Well next time I order a pizza…I'm sorry, I'm confused…should I say it, or DJ?" 

**DJ**: "Jenny's line."

**Chowder**: "I'm sorry"

Crew begins laughing

* * *

**Zippy**: "Joe, we will help you find Ariel, as long as you throw my brother on one of the broken rides." 

DJ then yells from the background.

**DJ**: "Don't do that, Zippy!"

The camera zooms away from the stage and at DJ drinking a cup of coffee.

**DJ**: "It's my break, I'm allowed."

* * *

**DJ**: "He's good…How's Ravioli?" 

**Chowder**: "He's at home…"

**Jenny**: "He asked WHO Ravioli was…Or…how…I meant how."

**DJ**: "Did you get that? Put this on the DVD, Jenny screws up for the first time!"

Jenny tackles DJ and kisses his lips.

* * *

**Jenny**: "W-w-what does m-m-matter is that our ch-ch-children are safe…" 

**Cass**: "Action!"

Jenny then looks up and pauses; her mouth is slightly hanging open.

**Jenny**: "Did you just say action?"

**DJ**: "You messed up big time."

Everyone begins laughing

* * *

**Ravioli**: "Hey…Joe…your rides don't work anymore." 

**Joe**: "No duh. Oh kids…I've got good news!"

**Ravioli**: "You're going to give us Hello Kitty fruit snacks?!? You know…I don't like Hello Kitty fruit snacks that much, can I take a break and have a burger or something?"

**Cass**: "Yeah…everyone take a break!"

Everyone jumps off the stage and Ravioli walks to the phone

**Ravioli**: "Burger club? Yes, I would like a double cheese burger with extra onions."

**Zippy**: "I want a Chinese Chicken Salad!"

**Will**: "Give me a fruit salad with no dressing!"

**Ravioli**: "Yeah and a Chinese chicken salad and a fruit salad with no dressing…deliver it to the studios, the Caki studios. Ok, thanks a lot."

Ravioli hangs up and looks over at them

**Ravioli**: "They're bringing our food."

**Will**: "I am slightly hungry, I'll go get us some drinks, what do you all want?"

**Ravioli**: "I want a coke."

**Zippy**: "Gimme an orange Fanta!"

**Will**: "Ok, so, a coke, a Fanta, and…I want a diet sprite."

Will leaves and comes back with the drinks, and gives each to his friends, the doorbell then rings and Ravioli brings in boxes of their food, giving them their order they sit at a table and start eating.

**Cass**: "You know, we're filming you whilst you all are doing this."

**Ravioli**: "Are you really?"

**Kuki**: "Yes, and we're going to put this on the bloopers!"

**Will**: "Oh my god…"

Cass and Kuki begin laughing, and Ravioli, Will, and Zippy each have a big blush on their faces.

* * *

There are then screen shots of the actors and actresses dancing and being goofy.

* * *

**_HEY! Bloopers! What do you think?_**


End file.
